superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street Season 28 (1996-1997)
Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Michael Loman * Supervising Producer: Penelope Jewkes * Producer: Arlene Sherman * Directed by: Lisa Simon, Steve Feldman, Ted May, Gary Shimokawa, Emily Squires, Susan Dansby, John Ferraro, Jon Stone, John R. Dilworth * Head Writers: Norman Stiles, Lou Berger * Writers: Lou Berger, Sara Compton, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, David Korr, Chris Cerf, Joey Mazzarino, Jeff Moss, Cathi R. Turow, Josh Selig, Belinda Ward, Molly Boylan, Annie Evans, Ian Ellis James, Emily Kingsley, Sonia Manzano, Adam Rudman, Mark Saltzman, Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, John Weidman, Mo Willems * Line Producer: Yvonne Hill Ogunkova * Co-Producer: Carlos Dorta * Cast: ** Linda - Linda Bove ** Ruthie - Ruth Buzzi ** Celina - Annette Calud ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Savion - Savion Glover ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Gina - Alison Bartlett O'Reilliy ** Gordon - Roscoe Orman ** Mr. Handford - David L. Smyrl ** Big Bird and Oscar - Caroll Spinney * Jim Henson's Muppets: Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, Fran Brill, David Rudman, Joey Mazzarino, Carmen Osbahr, Pam Arciero, Peter Linz, Noel MacNeal, Judy Sladky, Steve Whitmire, Jim Martin, Ed Christie, Bob Payne, Cheryl Blalock, Bryant Young, Alice Dinnean, John Tartaglia, Bruce Connelly, Rick Lyon, Lisa Buckley, Kathryn Mullen, Brian Muehl, Richard Hunt, Jim Henson * Associate Producers: Teri Weiss, Melissa Dino, Angela C. Santomero * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Lighting Designer: Dan Kelley * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Muppets, Costumes, Props: Ed Christie, Mark Zeszotek with Carmel Dunon, Ann Marie Holdgruen, Lara MacLean, Kip Rathke, Stephen Rotondaro, Jason Weber, Carlo Yannuzzi * Muppet Design Consultant: Michael K. Frith * Muppet Workshop Supervisors: Robert McCormack, Amy Van Gilder * Muppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Muppet Coordinator: Kevin Clash * Music Director: Robby Merkin * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Original Songs and Arrangements: Chris Cerf, Dave Conner, Sarah Durkee, Tony Geiss, Paul Jacobs, Gail Sky King, Stephen Lawrence, Robby Merkin, Jeff Moss, Joe Raposo, Mark Saltzman * Graphic Designers: Mike Pantuso, Pete Ortiz * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Production Supervisor: Karen Ialacci * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Ted May, Ken Diego * Production Stage Manager: Frieda Lipp * Stage Manager: Chris Kelly * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Francesco Reidy * Post Production Supervisor: Cynthia Albanese * Curriculum Coordinator: Cher Jung * Talent Coordinator: Danette DeSena * Child Cast: ** Lexine - Lexine Bondoc ** Gabriela - Desiree Casado ** Miles - Imani Patterson ** Tarah - Tarah Schaeffer * Post Production Coordinator: Carol-Lynn Parente * Production Associates: Tim Carter, Heather L. Dick, Kim J. Kennedy * Children's Casting: Gabrielle Howard * Production Coordinator: Chari Topol * Production Assistants: Matt Eddy, Marcy Gardner, Pamela Liu, Birgit Maier, Ted Pierson * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Second Audio: Carla Bandini * Video: Dick Sens * Camera: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll, Mark Whitman * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Regi Allen, John Tierney * Make-Up: Joe Cuervo * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Colleen Noe * Scenic Artist: Pamela Lenau * Vision Mixer: Moyra Bird * Senior Production Clerk: Elizabeth Kahan * Production Clerk: Channie Kahan * Production Controller: Marta Palko * Production Secretary: Kristen Presutti * Script Typists: Tom Harris, Lynda Holder * Senior Vice President for Production: Marjorie Kalins * Director of Research: Laura Brown * Vice President of Research: Dr. Jo Holz * Researchers: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Istar Schwager * Opening Sequence: Balsmeyer & Everett, Inc. * NEP Facilities: Tom Carey, Greg Zaremba * Post Production by: Windsor Video · A Unitel Company * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York * CTW provides partial funding for Sesame Street through its self-support activities. Closing Signs * Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop. Funding and Copyright Screen * Funding for "Sesame Street" is provided in part by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting · a private corporation funded by the American people. * and by Public Television Stations and their contributors. * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. * © 1996-1997 Children's Television Workshop · Sesame Street Muppets © 1996-1997 Jim Henson Productions, Inc. · All Rights Reserved Category:Sesame Street Category:TV Series Category:End Credits Category:PBS Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Shout! Factory Category:HBO Max